Stays on my mind
by magensby
Summary: Sometimes we wait too long to realize that what we need in our life stands right in front of us.


**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Stays on my mind**

"The Love we had stays on my mind" - The Dells

Songwriters: LARRY WADE, TERRENCE O. CALLIER

The Love We Had (Stays On My Mind) lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc.

(This story inspired by the YouTube video titled "The Dells - The Love We Had Stays On My Mind - Live" by Jerry Carr at /qtuCkUhuxdg)(the youtube address won't display when either copy, pasted or typed, but please view the video along with reading the story. It really heightens the experience of the story.)

/thoughts are captured in/

 _Lately babe, I've been thinking_ _  
_ _How good it was when you were here_ _  
_ _And it ain't the wine that I've been drinking_ _  
_ _For once I feel my head is clear_

 _But early this morning when I opened my eyes_ _  
_ _That old lonesome feeling took me by surprise_ _  
_ _I guess, you meant more than I realized_ _The love we had stays on my mind_ _  
_ _The love we had stays on my mind_ _  
_

 **/Why today of all days does this hold me captive? I try to fight it but it's no use. Might as well let it run its course./**

 _And pretty girl, I've been remembering_ _  
_ _The good times that we used to share_ _  
_ _My thoughts of you don't have an ending_ _  
_ _And memories of you are everywhere_

 _But why should I tell you? It's not your concern_ _  
_ _You win some, you lose some, I've lost and I've learned_ _  
_ _It's just that I'm so lonely with no place to turn_ _  
_ _And here at the end I find_ _The love we had stays on my mind_ _Girl, if you were nearer, if you had a mirror_ _  
_ _Maybe you could count my tears_ _  
_ _And if you were nearer, it would all be clearer_ _  
_ _How I wish that you were here_ _  
_ _How I wish that you were here_ _  
_ _How I wish that you were here_ _  
_

 **/I do know why this is hitting me so hard today. She isn't in my life anymore. We two shared something special but I couldn't make it work. Me and my issues prevented me from fully committing to her./**

 _And baby girl, I was tired_ _  
_ _So I lay down to dream a while_ _  
_ _And lately I've been so uninspired_ _  
_ _Without the comfort of your smile_

 _But I'm not complaining that's how it goes_ _  
_ _There's always some heartaches in this life I suppose_ _  
_ _But you can't imagine, nobody knows_ _The love we had stays on my mind_ _  
_ _The love we had stays on my mind_ _  
_ _The love we had stays on my mind_

 **/After my fiancé died years ago I refused to feel that kind of hurt again so I decided not to fall in love again. But I did fall in love again. I held back and didn't give this new love what she deserved and she tired in waiting for me to open up to her as she opened up to me. Now I'm sitting here thinking about the times that I shared with her. I miss her more than I ever thought possible./**

 _I love you baby_

 _I'll never, never will forget you baby_

 _I'm so lonesome without you darling_

 _No, no, no_

 **/The regrets of things not done and words not said. The if only, would haves, should haves, all I can do now is think about her./**

 _John, I've never heard you play this song before now. What are you thinking about now? Or rather whom are you thinking about?_ John's brother Michael asked as they sat in John's living room. Michael knew that John had several women in his life since his fiancé died but he wasn't sure to which of those women this song referred. He hated to see his brother so forlorn. With all that has happened to the two of them here in Llanview, he only wished happiness for his brother.

John looked at his brother with sad eyes. He knew that it would surprise his brother to no end to realize just which woman stirred this melancholy in him. But he was not ready to share it with him just yet. This was his alone, his and hers so he whispered her name in his mind.

 **/EVANGELINE/**


End file.
